The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and to a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor chips include contact pads or contact elements on one or both of their main surfaces. In a semiconductor chips device or semiconductor chip package the semiconductor chip is embedded or housed within the chip device and the contact elements of the semiconductor chip are connected to external contact elements of the chip device.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.